


Die Woche

by Weaselwoman



Category: American Gods, Days of the Week - Fandom, Der Ring des Nibelungen | The Ring of the Nibelung - Wagner, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nibelungenlied, Norse Religion & Lore, P Craig Russell's Ring Cycle
Genre: Other, doggerel, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: Here's a poem about the Days of the Week! (Why not, right?)





	Die Woche

Light a fire on Loki’s day,

The Sun will surely follow.

Then Máni—Moon—must have his day,

And Tyr to war will call-oh!

 

Odin King surveys his rule,

Thor with thunder threatens,

Then gentle Spring lets tempers cool;

 

‘Til Loki pokes and mentions…

And signals his intentions.

**Author's Note:**

> "Die Woche" is German for "The week."  
> Sol = Sun  
> Mani = Moon  
> Tyr = Tiwaz = Tiw  
> Odin = Wotan = Wodenaz  
> Thor...well, you know Thor  
> Frey and Freya are twin gods of the Spring (Fruehling)  
> and Saturday has been rumored to have once been named for Loki.


End file.
